disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/døden kommer - czyli legenda o potworze
No dobrze już dobrze. Nie odchodzę to jest pewne, ten mój wcześniejszy wpis to był tylko niewinny żarcik, albo i nie... zresztą jeżeli uważnie tamto przeczytaliście to mogliście się zorientować, że wyraźnie napisałem iż "nieodchodze" jeżeli znaleźliście to wiedzcie, że zaliczyliście test na prawdziwych czytelników, bo ja nigdy bym was nie zostawił....no przynajmniej nie świadomie Ale jeżeli wciąż jesteście źli to mam dla was opowiadanie, które no mam nadziej iż poprawi wam humor. Pracowałem nad nim w pocie czoła od północy do białego rana i szczerze nie wiem co o tym sądzić, zdecydujcie już o tym sami :D Zrobię teraz coś co zwykłem ostatnio nie robić, czyli zadedykuje.....a komu?, oczywiście wspaniałej Regulum za jej jakże Wielki Powrót do elity Krainy lodu ( Tęskniliśmy za tobą :D) Ale już koniec tego dobrego i zapraszam do czytania! Jest legenda, którą znają zaledwie najstarsi mieszkańcy Arendelle. Opowiada ona o potworze. Potworze, który żyje gdzieś głęboko w jeziorze Arendelle. Istnieje wiele nazw jakimi się go określa...Ice Nighthmare....Frozen Beast albo najczęściej używana døden kommer, czyli nadchodząca śmierć. Niestety nikt go nigdy nie widział, więc opowieści ciągle zostawały fantazjami ludzi, którzy tam mieszkali. Historia stała się legendą kiedy pewien mężczyzna stracił swojego syna w tych wodach. i właśnie tą historie mam zamiar wam dzisiaj opowiedzieć... Wszystko zaczęło się od człowieka bardzo poczciwego. Miał przepiękną i kochaną żonę, oraz syna, którego kochał nad życie. Nie była to bogata rodzina. Matka była bezrobotna, a ojciec pracował jako dostawca lodu. Nie była to dobrze płatna praca, a nawet często musieli się obchodzić bez pieniędzy ale to nie miało wpływu na ich relacje. Kochali siebie i nic nie mogło tego zepsuć. Tego dnia Ojciec wstał wcześniej, miał dzisiaj uczyć przecież swojego syna, jak wydobywa się lód. - Szybciej Kristoff, musimy wyruszyć jeszcze przed wstaniem słońca - powiedział mężczyzna, chowając ostatnie potrzebne rzeczy do sań przypiętych do silnego konia, którego zwali Husarz. - Już idę papo - odpowiedział chłopiec biegnąc w stronę ojca, ten go chwycił za biodra i posadził na saniach - Poczekaj chwilę, pójdę jeszcze pogadać z matką - dodał i ruszył w stronę kobiety stojącej przy drzwiach małego drewnianego domku na obierzach miasta. - Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? - powiedziała z troską w głosie - przecież zawsze uważam i nie masz się czego bać, wrócimy zanim zdążysz się obejrzeć - odpowiedział i przytulił się do niej - kocham cię - ja ciebie też Mężczyzna odsunął się od niej i obdarzył ją jeszcze szczerym uśmiechem - wszystko będzie dobrze - pocałował ją w policzek i wsiadł do sań - to co gotowy? - zwrócił spojrzenie na malucha siedzącego koło niego - gotowy - To trzymaj się mocno. Wio! - wykrzyczał, a koń ruszył galopem do przodu Kobieta stała jeszcze chwilę i wpatrywała się na odjeżdżające jej najbliższe osoby, zawsze musiała zostawać sama ale tym razem czuła dziwne mrowienie, które nie sprawiało wrażenia czegoś dobrego. Chciała aby zostali, ale wiedziała, że on nie odpuści, więc zostały jej tylko modlitwy. Westchnęła i wróciła z powrotem do chaty. Jechali dość długo. Odległość z Arendelle do Jeziora Wilhelma była dość spora więc dotarcie tam zajęło im parę godzin, a do tego panująca zima utrudniała im to jeszcze bardziej. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce. Bez czekania zostawili swoje sanie na brzegu, a sami tylko z najpotrzebniejszym sprzętem udali się po lodzie na sam środek jeziora. - Teraz patrz uważnie - powiedział ojciec sięgając po kilof i silnymi ruchami zaczął walić w lód powoli go łamiąc. Wszystko było tak starannie i celnie wymierzone, że już po zaledwie kilku minutach lód było pocięty- Dobrze, a teraz bierzesz...- nie zdążył dokończyć ponieważ coś uderzyło w lód pod nim, przewracając go na plecy - Papo! - krzyknął chłopak i podbiegł do ojca pomagając mu wstać - Nic mi nie jest - oznajmił podnosząc się - co to było? Uderzenie nastąpiło ponownie ale tym razem zdołał się utrzymać, lecz tylko na krótką chwilę. Wstrząs sprawił, że lód pod nim załamał się i mężczyzna wpadł do lodowatej wody, w ostatniej chwili odpychając od siebie syna Mężczyzna szybko zorientował się pod wodą co się stało oraz gdzie jest i zaczął płynąć w stronę dziury w lodzie. Niestety nie dane było mu popłynąć nawet parę metrów, kiedy coś złapało go za nogę i zaczęło ciągnąć coraz głębiej. W otchłanie ciemności. Próbował się jeszcze wyrywać, lecz na próżno, był bezbronny i cały zmarznięty. Powoli zaczął tracić powietrze. Bestia to wykorzystała i szarpnęła go jeszcze mocnej wydobywając z niego ostatnie gramy życiodajnego powietrza. Teraz było już po wszystkim. Kristoff stał tuż koło dziury, gdzie ostatni raz widział swojego ojca - Papo? - zawołał ze łzami w oczach ale jedyne co usłyszał było echo jego głosu Woda powoli zaczęła robić się czerwona. Chłopiec zaczął się odsuwać coraz dalej od dziury, aż w końcu cofanie zmieniło się trucht, a na koniec bieg. Słyszał za sobą jakiś ryk, a lód pod nim powoli zaczął się załamywać, Przyśpieszył jeszcze kroku. Był już tak blisko brzegu, jeszcze ostatni sprint. Odwrócił głowę aby ocenić odległość między sobą, a tym czymś i to właśnie był błąd. Biegnąc odwrócony nie spostrzegł małej dziury w lodzie. Padł na ziemie. Jego noga utknęła. Szarpał nią z całych sił, ale jakby próbował nie mógł jej wyciągnąć. Ryk rozległ się ponownie. Zobaczył ruch pod wodą, a po chwili wyłonił się z niej olbrzymi, prawie dwumetrowy potwór. Miał olbrzymie kły. Wyglądał na połączenie wilka śnieżnego i ryby ale wciąż wzbudzał strach i przerażenie. Miał ciemny odcień skóry, a raczej łusek, jego oczy były niczym mroczne dziury. Zaczął płakać, ale wiedział że to i tak na nic. - Mamo! Papo! - wydzierał się ale to nie przeszkadzało potworowi który zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Jego głośnie sapanie było słychać na obszarze kilku kilometrów. Jednak coś się stało, nagle koło niego znalazł się mały renifer, który złapał malucha za nogę i wyciągnął ją z dziury. Chłopak stał chwile zdezorientowany patrząc na reniferka, który zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę brzegu. Kristoff nie potrzebował zaproszenia i szybko się otrząsnął, a następnie ruszył za reniferem. Potwór nie pozostawał dłużny i zaczął ich gonić. Wbiegli jak najszybciej mogli na ląd i nie patrząc się za siebie popędzili w stronę najbliższego miasta.....Arendelle. Kiedy razem z Reniferem dotarł do miasta, bez czekania powiadomił strażników o tym co widział, lecz spotkał się tylko z rozbawieniem na twarzach mieszkańców. Kto by miał uwierzyć małemu chłopczykowi? Nikt nie wziął go na poważnie. Niektórzy robili sobie z niego złośliwe żarciki, ale byli tacy, którzy uznali to za wspaniałą opowieść ....i tak narodziła się legenda..... Podobno gdy ktoś zbliży się do jeziora to usłyszy wołanie Ojca za swoim synem.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania